ELLA
by Mei Dragneel
Summary: Aveces el destino nos separa de las personas que queremos,pero ella no quería aceptar ese destino mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto así que cualquier sugerencia es aceptada para esta historia, así que perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía

Disclaimer:ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al hiro-sama que nos a dado esa maravillosa historia

"DIALOGOS-HOLA A TODOS-"

"NARRACION "

"FLASH BACK"

ELLA

PROLOGO:

Ella debía despertar de ese sueño que la tenia presa hacia ya tanto tiempo, debía encontrarse con esa persona de quien que amaría y luego odiaría con todo su ser. Quería moverse pero no podía ¿Por qué no podía? simple su cuerpo esta de piedra hacia ya tanto tiempo desde que había sucedido "eso"

Congelada, sola y triste era como ella se sentía, pensar que tenía tanto tiempo de estar asi, esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarla, pero era imposible nadie nunca iba esa isla y si iban nunca subían la montaña

Ella esperaba el día en qué ese ·alguien" vinera por ella, sabía que faltaba muy poco que ellos ya venía donde ella y más importante esa persona venia con ellos.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que estaba ahí sola que ya no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia ahí serian, años, meses, semanas, no ella había perdido la esperanza las primeras 4 semanas y pensar que alguna vez fue una niña feliz, no se preocupaba de nada, tenía una buena vida, nunca había hecho algo malo, ella siempre se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso.

BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO,TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR UNA O DOS VECES POR SEMANA,SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DE CÓMO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA CON MUCHO GUSTO LA TOMARE EN CUENTA Y ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE FIC BUENO NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA N.N


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, esperó que les guste n.n

Pero antes de empezar claro ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al hiro-sama que nos a dado esa maravillosa historia

"diálogos-hola a todos-··"

**"Narración"**

"flash back"

(notas de autor N/a)

Capitulo 2:La asignación

**Era un día tranquilo, bueno dentro de lo que podemos llamar tranquilo. Cierto gremio en cierta ciudad se encontraba en silencio. ¿Pero cómo?**

**Nadie en Magnolia sabia el cómo ni él porque, pero todo estaba en paz. No se podía oír ningún aire de pelea y eso era raro ya que el gremio del cual estamos hablando nunca estaba tranquilo siempre se escuchaba un pelea, pero ese día todo estaba tranquilo, y de cual Gremio estamos hablando? Ni nada más ni nada menos que de Fairy Tail.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-´**

**Dentro del Gremio**

-¡Escuchen mocosos!-dijo Makarov, el maestro del gremio-Hay un aviso muy importante que debo decirle a todos.-

-¿Qué sucede master?-pregunto Wendy

-Nos acaba de llegar una misión muy importante-dijo el maestro-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto natsu-

-Natsu no interrumpas al maestro-dijo erza regañando a natsu-

-Tranquila Erza, bueno continuo, se a asignado una misión de recuperación. Y para eso voy a escoger a algunos de ustedes para la misión-dijo Makarov-

-¿Y quienes van a ir?-pregunto Lucy-

-Van a ir: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gray y Mira-dijo el maestro-

-Ara,ara master y quien se va a encargar de la barra?-pregunto Mira-

-Yo lo hago-dijo Lissana-

-Bueno y en donde es la misión viejo-dijo Natsu-

-Es en la Isla Santa-

-No se supone que ahí no se puede ir-dijo Lucy

-Sí, pero ustedes tienen permiso para entrar, por parte del consejo-

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que buscar?-pregunto Grey-

-No es que Gray, es a quien tienen que buscar-

-¡queeee! ¿Tenemos que buscar a una persona?-pregunto lucy

-Sí y ella está en la cima de la isla y cuando estén allí van a sentir mucho poder mágico-dijo Makarov-

-¿Y cuando partimos?-pregunto mira

-¡Yaaa!-dijo el maestro-

-Bueno chicos, maestro nos vamos ya entonces-dijo Titania

-Gray-sama cuídese por favor-dijo Lluvia

**Y en ese los nuestros jóvenes magos se fueron a su nueva aventura**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Mientras tanto en la cima de la isla santa.**

-Ya vienes para acá, lo presiento cada vez están más cerca y ella viene con ellos; al fin voy a poder conocerte Lucy Heartfilia-dijo una voz misteriosa

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo 2.¿que les pareció? Nos vemos la otra semana y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el cap. 3, ojala lo disfruten : D. Este capítulo es para mi amiga cristin que ama a fairy tail

Pero antes de empezar claro ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al hiro-sama que nos a dado esa maravillosa historia

**"diálogos-hola a todos-"**

"Narración"

_"flash back"_

(notas de autor N/a)

Capitulo 3: Despertando

Después de varias horas de viaje en tren y otras en barco nuestro magos llegaron a su destino

-**¡Nunca más me subo a un barco de nuevo!-dijo Natsu con la cara verde**

**-Natsu-san siempre dice lo mismo-dijo Wendy-**

**-Vamos fueguito no fue para tanto-dijo gray burlándose**

**-Por lo menos no soy un maldito exhibicionista-dijo Natsu-**

**-Pero como fue que…-dijo Gray mientras buscaba su ropa –**

**-Chicos vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que ir a la cima ya-dijo erza**

**-Ara ara Natsu, Wendy ustedes deberían aprovechar que Happy y Charle pueden volar y adelantarse y ver que encuentran, mientras nosotros buscamos por los alrededores ya que se sienta una gran cantidad de magia en toda la isla-dijo Mira-**

**-Mira tiene razón chicos-dijo erza-**

**-bien, Happy-dijo Natsu**

**-Aye Sir—**

**-Charle vamos-dijo Wendy –**

**-Si-dijo charle-**

Los 4 se fueron a la cima, mientras que los demás empezaron a buscar en los alrededores

**-No me siento muy bien-dijo Lucy antes de caer desmayada-**

Pero antes de que tocara el piso gray la agarro y la cargo al estilo princesa

-**Algo no está bien, porque Lucy se desmayo-dijo gray-**

**-No sé, pero mejor apresuremos para llegar rápido a la cima y pedirle ayuda a Wendy-dijo erza**

**-si- dijeron mira y gray-**

Mientras que en la cima de la montaña Natsu y Wendy no creían lo que sus ojos veían

-**¿Natsu porque ella esta así?-pregunto Wendy-**

**-No lo sé pero hay que ayudarla, Wendy usa tu magia curativa en ella ya-**

**-Si- dijo Wendy-**

_Flash back_

_Era un paisaje hermoso, todo era pacifico en aquella pradera._

-**¡¿Niña donde estas?!-dijo un Dragón-**

**-¡Aquí estoy papa!-dijo una niña de nomas de 6 años**

**-Ya es hora, estas lista-dijo el dragón-**

**-si ya estoy lista, solo que ya no te volveré a ver, verdad?-pregunto la niña-**

**-Claro que nos volveremos a ver pequeña, algún día –dijo el dragón**-

_Y en ese momento el cuerpo de la niña empezó a petrificarse parte por parte._

_Fin de flash back_


End file.
